YAOI Sandwiches
by Koofin
Summary: Warning! Do not blame us if you are mentally scarred in anyway. It will be your fault for reading this. If you do dare to enter and read please leave a review. flames welcome STORY INCLUDES YAOI!


Title: Unknown

Koofin: This is just something we wrote one lunch time 'cause we were bored and really this is our first fanfic ever so go easy on us. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own anyone from Beyblade or FMA, others randoms are definitely mine!

Warning: Contains yaoi and a lemon

It was a dark and lonely night. Takashi had just been dumped by his now ex-girlfriend Sakura and was feeling pretty down about it. He walked into Central Park, where he saw two men making-out under a tree. 'Hmm, maybe I should try something like that with a man someday' Takashi continued walking until he bumped into one of his college buddies, Envy. A smiled played across Envy's lips 'Oh this is going to be fun' "Hi Envy" Takashi greeted him. "Yo man what's up?" "Ah, I've been dump by Sakura, so I'm not in the best of moods" 'Hmm I think I know how to cheer you up' thought Envy. "How about you come round to my place for a cup of tea and we can talk about it" Deciding that he needed a nice warm drink, Takashi agreed to go. As they were making their way over to Envy's place grey clouds came overhead and it began to pour with rain.

"Here" Envy handed Takashi a towel. Takashi was out in a daze that he didn't realize that someone had picked him up and was carrying him towards the bath room. Takashi felt someone take off his clothes, bit by bit. Warm arms had wrapped themselves around him from behind. Takashi then realized that Envy had already taken off his clothes as well. He felt Envy lift him up and place him in that bath. It was quite a big bath. Envy sat in the bath with Takashi resting on his chest. Takashi sighed in content. Envy began rubbing Takashi's pale and muscular torso. Takashi let out a small moan. He could feel Envy smirking behind his back. In a flash Takashi turned around "What are you smirking a…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Envy pulled him into a passionate kiss. Takashi let out other small moan as Envy continued caressing his sides. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you going to get that?" Takashi questioned. "Yeah" Envy spat with annoyance. Envy got out of the bath and put a towel around him. Takashi just lay down covering his whole body apart from his face with water. "What do you want" snapped Envy as he opened the door to find three of the four  
Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai, Tala and Brian. The three could tell by the annoyance on Envy's face that he was in the middle of something. Kai just pushed past and went straight to the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing?" Envy shouted at Kai, but he just ignored him. Envy noticed that Brian was holding a video camera. "What are you doing with that? Answer me, I demand some answers!" Envy shouted. "We thought we would just pay a visit" said Tala calmly. "It doesn't seem like a "just pay a visit" I want some explanations!" Tala walked straight past Envy leaving Brian to explain  
everything.

Meanwhile Takashi was relaxing in the bath when he noticed someone had come in the bath and was moving towards him. They began massaging his lower member. He just sat there enjoying the touches. He was enjoying this until he felt someone else get in the bath. He slowly opened his eye to  
a pair of ice blue ones staring at him. A faint blush line appeared on his face, Takashi realized who it was. He looked down to see Kai his hands closed and moving up and down his manhood. Kai let out a loud moan as Tala engulfed his entire manhood. Kai began to nip on Takashi ear lope. Takashi moaned out again.

"Well, I saw Takashi in the park when I was filming Tala and Kai making out under a tree. Before I saw Takashi look at us, but he obviously didn't recognize us. He had a curious look in his eyes, then when we saw him walking with you we thought we may as well join in on the fun." Brian was  
explaining to Envy. Everything went silence for a second until a moan could be heard from the bathroom. Before Brian could ask what that was Envy had already began running to the bathroom. Worried that Kai and Tala may be doing something Takashi may not like. As soon as Envy stepped in the bathroom, he almost died from a nose bleed. The sight before his eyes was just breath taking. Sweat and water had glistened their bodies. 'What the hell am I waiting for?' Envy ran and jumped in, not wanting to miss any of the action.

Brian was sitting on the couch, waiting for Envy to come back. "Hmmm, he's been gone a while' he thought. Brian went to investigate; he also nearly dies from a nose bleed. The sight was immense. He quickly run back for his camera and began to film the scene that was before him. After about two minutes Envy, Takashi, Tala and Kai were beginning to climax. Only Brian could hear the knock at the door over all their moaning. He placed the camera on the sink bench so it would continue recording while he went to answer the door.

He was quite shocked to see a blonde midget standing outside. "What da ya want midget?" A vein pulsed from the midget's forehead. "Who you calling midget" He shouted and ran to attack Brian. He on the other hand just took a step to the side and the blond midget tripped up and fell to a heap on the floor. Brian couldn't suppress a small giggle at the blonde's actions. The blonde got up rubbing his head. "Owie that hurt!" He exclaimed. He glared at Brian. "What the hell is so funny?" Brian just shook his head. "Who are you and why are you here?" Brian asked. "My name is Ed and this is Nakio" he retorted. Brian looked at Nakio, he was wearing a high heel shoes and its heel and toes were steel he was also wearing a leather thong. He walked through the door and noticed that Brian was staring at him "you see something you like" Brian snapped out of his trance realized that his pants had just got a little tighter. "Um…..yea wait no yes, I'm Brian" he was about to put out his hand when he realized that he was still on the floor. He immediately got on his feet. Meanwhile Ed was playing with his camera "Hey done playing wi-" he was cut off by a loud moan coming from the bathroom Ed immediately ran into the bathroom and started taping it. "Hey that's my job" he was running towards the bathroom when something wrapped around his throat and was suddenly pulled back to where Nakio was standing.

He just realized that the thing around his neck was a whip and that his face was inches away from Nakio. Without actually meaning to, Brian jumped onto Nakio and locked his lips with his. Noticing that Nakio was kissing back he slid his tongue into the others mouth, instantly their tongues begun fighting for dominance. Nakio ripped Brian's shirt off, Brian took off his own pants off long with his and Nakio's boxers well in Nakio's case leather thong. Nakio broke away and took a breath then pushed Brian onto the couch and leapt onto him he began to kiss down his chest and slowly working down to the other boys penis, when he got there he slowly licked it up and down once be engulfing it hole and as he began to massage it with his tongue, Brian let out a groan and began to move up and down. Ed, seeing there was some action in the other room went in and began filming. Getting enough footage of Brian and Nakio pleasuring each other he went see how the others were.

He couldn't believe the sight that was before him somehow they had managed to pile them self on top of each other into kind of sandwich where Takashi was on the bottom Envy and Tala were in the middle and Kai was on the top. 'How the fuck did they manage to get in that position' pondered Ed and with that got out the camera and started filming. When the camera finally ran out of film he rewound it and began to watch it, by that time every body was around the room randomly talking as if nothing had happened. Kai and Envy were chatting on the couch, Tala and Brian were having an argument about something irrelevant and Takashi and Nakio were discussing how they were going explain why they had been out so long. But with out mistake, they were all looking completely satisfied. Ed now wondered how much this would go for on eBay.

The End

Authors: PEACE!! and Koofin sandwiches.

PEACE!!: Ewwwwwww!!

Koofin: -twitch shudder shudder-


End file.
